


[VID] The Angelic Look

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV)
Genre: Action, Cheesy, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Festivids, Heart Wipe, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina and Kelly fight crime and look fabulous (and are obviously Doing It).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Angelic Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



**Song:** The Look by Roxette  
 **Source:** Charlie's Angels (1976)  
 **Runtime:** 2:07

Password: **lesterbold**

[CA-AL](http://vimeo.com/57719879) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and download link at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/462570.html).


End file.
